


Show me...

by Spoon_Killer97



Series: Malec Week 2017 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cat eyes, Fluff, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec, Malec Week, Malec Week 2017, Missing Scene, Walock Marks, set after 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon_Killer97/pseuds/Spoon_Killer97
Summary: Day seven of the Malec Week.Magnus and Alec were tired, completely drained, physically and emotionally; and there was something Alec have been wanting to ask the warlock...Set right after 2x10.





	Show me...

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 plot: Missing scene.
> 
> Hey! I know I didn't post anything yesterday, but I was having writers block and had an exam today. But for today's plot I did have something to write. 
> 
> Todd already said that 2B will be settled some days after the end of 2A so this is a missing scene. Enjoy.

Magnus and Alec entered the warlock’s loft in complete silence. They were tired, completely drained, physically and emotionally. Magnus walked silently to his bar while Alec sat on the extravagant couch.

“Want something, love?” Magnus asked tenderly looking at Alec. The Nephilim nodded his head as his heart skipped a beat. They had said it, the three words. Alec loved Magnus and Magnus loved Alec back.

They didn’t talked about it on the way home, but the atmosphere suddenly became softer. Magnus walked towards the couch and handed a weird cocktail to Alec. He taste it and scrunched his nose softly; it wasn’t that strong, it was sweet and hot on the throat. Alec liked it.

He’ll probably need two more of those with everything that was running through his mind in that moment. Yes, they had said “I love you” but there was still something that was unsettling Alec.

“Alexander, are you ok?” Magnus asked with a concern frown. Alec startled a little, realizing he must have been making faces.

He arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend with a soft smile. Magnus smiled back.

“Well, a part from all the obvious things that aren’t alright”, he said with an extravagant movement of his hand.

Alec huffed jokingly. But truth be told he was only trying to make time. He need to say it to Magnus, he was his boyfriend, they loved each other, they were supposed to trust each other. The Shadowhunter sighed before answering.

“Actually, there was something I’ve been wanting to ask you.” He studied Magnus expression. The warlock was open to him, ready for whatever Alec had to say.

“Magnus…That day, at Max’s party you- you showed your wa-warlock mark to my brother”, Alec punched himself internally for stammering and he saw how Magnus’ expression became more warded. “You- you said that it was something you only showed to your closest friends, and I’ve- I’ve been wondering if maybe I- I could see them.”

Magnus looked away swallowing his whole drink in one gulp. “I don’t think you want that, Alec”, he finally said standing up to get himself another drink. _Alec_. Alec stood up behind him with a deep frown.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” He asked looking straight at the warlock.

“Nothing”, Magnus answered a little harshly walking to the balcony. Alec knew that, he was avoiding something. 

Alec walked towards him. He couldn’t let Magnus closed up; if he didn’t want to show his eyes, it was okay with him; but at least he deserved to know why.

He grabbed one of Magnus’ hands and placed the cocktail on the rail of the balcony before taking the other.

“Look at me”, he said softly. Magnus took some moments and then raised his face. Insecurity was written all over his features. Alec raised his hand to caress his cheek.

“Why wouldn’t I want to?” Magnus swallowed hard but eventually spoke.

“In my whole life, my eyes have inspired multiple feelings in people, including my lovers. Some of them hated them; others feared them; others couldn’t simply stand looking at them; and some others have only like them because they inspired power or respect inside of them”, Magnus waited for Alec to say something but Alec was just listening, seeing how the storm ran in those brown eyes. Magnus sighed.

“And there was a time were Shadowhunters used to like warlock marks but”, Magnus stopped, closing his eyes. “But it… Was…I-”

“Shhhh”, Alec interrupted him pulling him closer into a hug. He had never seen Magnus like that, so vulnerable. “You’re here, with me... Sorry for asking, my love.”

Magnus’ heart throbbed hard against his ribcage. Alec had never called him that, and Magnus had never felt so safe in someone else’s arms. He sighed burring his face in Alec’s neck and then shooking his head.

“It’s fine. They used to like them as trophies. I don’t know if you’re aware of this; but before the accords where signed, some Shadowhunters hunted downworlders and some of them had the hobby of collecting warlock’s marks in… In a trophy room.”

Alec gasped in surprise; he knew that there was some dark history back then; but of course something like that would never be in the books. He pulled Magnus back a little to grab his face with both hands and look at him straight in the eye.

“You- you know that's not why I want to see them, right? I love you, Magnus. I could never hurt you,” he said with urgency. Magnus nodded and smiled softly.

“I know, darling…With you is more like, you’re like an angel itself. You’re so pure and I… I think that the last thing you want to see, is the exact reminder that I have demon blood inside. So frankly”, he continue with a bitter laugh. “It’s a sum of bad factors.”

“Magnus, I know for a fact that you have demon blood.” Magnus’ heart sank in his chest. “But I don’t care, your eyes are not a reminder of anything. I want to see them because they are a part of you; and I bet I’m gonna love them as much as I love you. But you don’t have to show them to me if you don't want to; I get it. When you’re ready, you will,” with that he pulled away and smiled before turning around and walking towards the loft.

Magnus sighed. He could trust Alec; he could trust his words. He loved him, and he won’t stop loving him for his eyes. He called his magic and felt how the _glamour_ disappeared.

“Alexander”, he called turning around to face him. Alec turned at the call and gasped. There they were; two beautiful cat-like golden orbs. They were shining with ferocity and Alec understood why they inspired respect. Magnus looked powerful; and like the sexiest thing Alec had ever seen.

“Please say something”, Magnus breathed after some time. And those vertical pupils adjusted to the warlock’s feelings.

“They are beautiful”, Alec breathed getting out of his trance. “I mean, you- angel, they look so bright and full of life I… I just…” Magnus smiled at Alec's loss of words. The Shadowhunter closed the distance between them and kissed Magnus with everything he had.

The kiss made them both shiver. It was so intense, so full of feelings that when they parted they were both breathless.

“They really suit you”, Alec breathed out while resting his forehead against Magnus'. “They are beautiful… You are beautiful, Magnus. I love you”.

Magnus smiled; wide and honestly. He had never received such an open and honest reaction. So much love and acceptation. He felt his cat pupils adapt to the tears that were forming in his eyes.

“Thank you, Alexander. Thank you, so much”, he said with a broken voice. “I love you too. I love you so much.”

With that they kissed again; hard and breathless and with everything they had to give to the other. His soulmate, the love of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's maybe a little cliché but I just love Magnus' cat eyes and I've been dying for him to officially show them to Alec. Also, what Magnus told about the warlock's marks trophy room it's true; it happens in the books and it's awful.


End file.
